This invention relates to a connector for an electrical transmitting cable and, more particularly, to such a cable for providing a connection from the cable to a jack on an electronic component.
The most common connector utilized for connecting electronic components, such as those used in home audio and video systems, utilize what is commonly referred to as a "RCA" connector which consists of a cylindrical member adapted for connection at one end to a cable and having a pin and a contact, or ground, sleeve projecting from the other end. The pin engages in a corresponding socket in a terminal, or jack, to form the "positive" connection, and the contact sleeve extends over a cylindrical flange of the jack in an interference fit to form the "negative", or ground, connection. As a result, current can flow to the component from a component connected to the other end of the cable.
However, it is extremely difficult to secure the cable to the connector in a manner to withstand the significant tensile stresses on the connection that are created when the connector is removed from the jack. Although various crimping techniques have been tried to secure the connection, they have been less than completely successful.